Harry and Ginny: The Moments That Matter
by GotTheBrains
Summary: A series of oneshots that will show the moments we miss and the ways we wished it could have happened. Most will be canon, but a few might not be. Give it a shot! It's FLUFFTASTIC
1. Chapter 1

_All property goes to JK Rowling, the wonderful mastermind behind it all._

_This story is a series of Harry/Ginny oneshots. One might be in their Hogwarts years, another might be 19 years later. One might be canon and one might not. Some will be really short, and some will be so long you can't wait for it to end. This "story" is really only going to keep me from going insane with all the plot bunnies (and let me tell you they are _really_ fluffy. No seriousness here =]) hopping around my brain. Hope you enjoy and review!!_

_xxxxx_

Harry was consuming the food as if it were water. He kept shoveling it in until Hermione grabbed his hand and said, "Harry! Calm down. I know you just had Quidditch, but it's not like the food is going to disappear," He ripped his hand from her grasp, and continued eating at the same rate. Exasperatedly, she muttered, "I swear, you and Ron hang out way too much."

From next to her, Ron said something that sounded like, "Lay off, Hermione," which was only decipherable because Hermione was used to him speaking with his mouth full. She grimaced at the mixture of foods, and shut his jaw with her hand.

Just as she was shaking her head in disgust, she noticed Harry's mouth was wide open, not refilling with food as it had been for the past few minutes. She began, "Harry, that's disgusting. Shut-" but then noticed he was gaping at something at the entrance to the Great Hall.

She turned to see what it was, and found out it was some_one_ he was staring at. A smile appeared on her face and she whispered to Harry, "Ginny hates it when her brothers chew with their mouth open, and even though you're Harry Potter, I still don't think she'll think very highly of it…"

His mouth immediately clamped shut and he cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about…" He looked down at his plate, and moved the food around with his fork, trying to cover the blush that was creeping up his neck.

As she approached closer to where the three of them sat, Harry's mouth became fuller and fuller with food.

"Slow down there, champ," her voice rang in Harry's ears like a chorus of angels.

Harry attempted to say something, maybe a nice greeting, a "You have nice hair, Ginny," or "I'm in love with you, Ginny" but his open mouth made her scrunch up her face jokingly, "You and my brother are one and the same…" His heart sank, as did the color in his cheeks at those words. Her brother? Really?

"That's what I said!" Hermione remarked, which set off a conversation between the two girls.

Though the majority of Harry's meal was spent staring at his plate, continuous glances up at Ginny went on throughout it. He decided time would be better spent by eating even more so he grabbed for the tongs for the salad. Since he had only been staring at her face, he hadn't noticed that her hand was already holding the utensil he was reaching for. Much to his delight, and dismay, he took her hand in his unintentionally. Her eyes shot up to his, which were staring at where his flesh was touching her beautiful, silky skin. His eyes slowly traveled up her arm, and eventually, after taking a long trip over her lips, locked with hers.

They stayed like that for a moment, or a few moments, he wasn't really sure, but when he eventually realized what was going on, which had even taken Ron's attention away from his food, he released his hand, which made the tongs go flying. At a sad attempt to catch them, and redeem himself with his Seeker abilities, he hit the salad bowl, and ironically enough, tossed the salad on top of him.

The group around them erupted in laughter, and Seamus commented, "It matches your eyes perfectly, Harry! I can tell Ginny loves it!" He looked over at her, whose face was bright red, and gave a sheepish smile. His only thought as he looked at that smile, was whether or not his own smile made her feel like her whole world was also suddenly complete.

xxxxx

_Hope you enjoy =] Remember the simple law of the GotTheBrains Encyclopedia: More Reviews=happier me=more fluff inside my head=more plot bunnies=more chapters! ;]_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry snickered to himself as he pretended to be polishing his broom stick, but was really watching Ron out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting in the changing rooms after a Quidditch match, clad only in towel wrapped around his waist, waiting for Ron to explode. What Harry had done, after being teased by Ron before the game, was turn all of Ron's changing clothes a few sizes too small, and pink.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Harry turned his head to his best mate, "What's wrong with you?"

"My clothes!" He squeaked, picking up each article one by one, awestruck, "What hap-" He stopped. Looked at Harry. And his eyes burned with fury. "You arse."

Harry smirked, and stood up. He nonchalantly began to pick up his own clothes, making a show of unfolding them and straightening them out.

Ron glared at him, and walked toward his friend, "If I'm wearing these up to the castle," he waved around his pink garments, "Than you're wearing that!" Before Harry could react, Ron swung open the door next to him and pushed him out into the cold night air.

"You git!" Harry yelled, running towards the door, but before he could manage to reach it, Ron had shut it, and he could here a magic spell locking it shut. He pounded on the door, "Ron! Come on!"

He looked around, glad not to see anyone in sight, as he clutched the towel tight around his waist. He did a little dance, attempting to chase away the chills, "Mate! Please, it's cold out here!" He sighed angrily, "I can easily set your clothes straight!" No answer. "Perfect," he said under his breath, leaning his head against the door, wishing he had had his wand.

After a moment, he began to do his little dance again, "Oh, hell. It's bloody freez-"

"Harry?"

His dance stopped immediately when he whipped around to see Ginny Weasley staring at him in half horror, half amusement. This scenario was not the way he had wanted for her to see him half naked for the first time. He had thought things might be a bit warmer, so things, _down there_, could work correctly.

What was he thinking? They would just start shagging right then and there? His mind was reeling with these thoughts for a few moments, before he realized his mouth was agape.

"Ginny… hi," Harry muttered, looking at the ground. He made sure to have a firm hold on his towel.

They stood there for a moment, she stared at him until she laughed, "Well, are you going to explain or not?"

He sighed, "Ron pushed me out of the changing room…"

"That's what I thought…" she said nodding, obviously trying to hold back laughter, "Any reason to this?"

"I… shrunk his clothes and…"he trailed off, mumbling in annoyance.

"…And?"

He sighed again, "And turned his clothes pink…"

She burst out laughing. He cracked a smile, "It sounded pretty funny at the time…" She laughed even harder at that, which made him start as well.

For a few moments they laughed together, until Harry said between gasps, "Stop, I'm going to lose my towel…"

She blushed, but continued laughing, "Yes, well, it seemed firmly in place when you were doing that dance of yours… if you could call it that."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I'd like to see what you do when you're forced out in the cold in a towel!"

"Well, first of all, it's not _that_ cold, and second of all, I've never found myself in that position, but the next time I am, I'll be sure to take a picture."

He smiled, "First of all, Miss. Weasley, _you're _bundled up in a coat, and wearing _pants_. And second of all… do take a picture; I'd love to see it." Harry high fived himself inside for that last comment.

She mocked anger, "Well, _Mr. Potter,_ if you're going to be so inappropriate and immature, I _won't_ help you out of this mess." She began to "stomp" away, but he grabbed her arm before she could pass.

"Clothes would be much appreciated, actually," he said, with a sheepish grin. She smiled, and began unbuttoning her coat. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"…Giving you my coat," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not wearing that!" He said in horror. He stared down at the knee length, red, _woman's_ jacket.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. Would you rather walk back in a towel?"

"Well! You- I-" He looked completely torn. Either way he would humiliate himself… He might as well be warm while doing so. He sighed, "Fine. Hand it over."

She laughed, and gave it to him. He had difficulty getting his arms in, having to hold on to the towel with one at a time, plus they barely fit in the sleeves. She snorted and buttoned it up, with difficulty, "Looks great on you…" Though the coat was knee length on Ginny, it barely came down mid thigh on Harry.

"Well, this is humiliating…" He said looking down. They both went silent as Ginny got down to the bottom most buttons. Good thing it was cold.

They cleared their throats, and Ginny began to pull at the coat, straightening it. When Harry looked up, nearly bumping noses, he noticed her eyes intently staring into his. He did the same in return, unconsciously. Her eyes shut, and she pulled away, just as he had been about to lean in.

"Well, we better go, yeah?" She smiled, but not the easy smile she had had before. She turned to walk away and he followed her, almost forgetting what he was wearing.

"So, how 'bout that match, huh?" Harry asked, when he caught up with her.

"It was an easy win…"

"Well, for _you _it was easy, but not _everyone's_ as amazing a chaser as you…" He tilted his head towards her.

She rolled her eyes, and tried to fight back the smile, but couldn't suppress the blush, "There wasn't that much time to actually chase, since _you're_ the amazing one who got the snitch two minutes into the game," She angled her head toward him sarcastically.

He smiled, "Touché."

xxxxxx

_You like? See, I gave you double the amount of fluff on the same day, so, I mean, come on, the least you can do is review!!!! hehe =]_

_I have another story that will soon be filled with oneshots of Ron and Hermione called (you guessed it!) _Ron and Hermione: The Moments That Matter._ Go check it out!!_


End file.
